Surf Village
Surf Village is a town in Wild Arms and the starting point for Rudy Roughknight in the game's prologue. Mayor Pifer (or Tallman in the remake) took Rudy in after Zepet died. Wild Arms After the death of his (adoptive) grandfather, the mayor of the town took Rudy in. In turn, he runs errands for the villagers, such as moving crates, or taking care of the stables. Rudy is also given his first tool (Bombs) here. Soon after, he overhears a villager reporting to the major that a local boy he encountered earlier, Tony, is heading to the Berry Cave, a cave that the villagers used to enter before the magical berries ran out, and is now full of monsters. Rudy heads out to assist. Upon arriving at the entrance of the Cave, he finds that the boy is already inside, slipping through the villager tasked with keeping people out. Upon entering the cave, he finds Tony, blocked from further in by boulders which he removes using the bombs. He also takes the Holy Berry from the base of a glowing obelisk for Tony, unknowing of the consequences. Not long after he removes it, an earthquake struck. The quake is strong as it is also felt all the way in Adlehyde and even Curan Abbey, causes collapse/accident in Lolithia's Tomb, and causes damages to the village. As the two return to the entrance of the cave, they find the other villagers waiting. After getting reprimands from the villagers, they all head back. However, the dog that comes with the villagers barks at the direction of the inside of the cave, and soon a Zombie emerges. Rudy battles the creature, finally defeating it by throwing the Holy Berry he plucked at it. However the player battles it, it seems that Rudy still uses his ARM. As Tony is about to approach him after the battle, Rudy finds that the villagers fear the ARM, and believes that it (and along with it, him) brings misfortune to the village. The major is forced to interfere, and after briefly thanking him, says that Rudy is to judged at the village for his actions. Back in village, Rudy overhears his verdict; he is to be banished. Everyone in the village except Tony and his father refuses to talk to him. The shop even refuse to sell items to him, though they may still respond if Jack or Cecilia are in the front. Even late in game, after having Jack and Cecilia join the party, the villagers still refuse to talk to him. There are a few chickens in the village that will turn into Light Shrooms if the player throws them. Using the Wand tool will also reveal some funny messages when used on the horses. Fun Stuff Go to Surf Village and bomb or punch the dog. It will go flying into the air, bounce a couple times, then chase after you! You can also bomb the Memory Bird in Surf to make the chickens attack you. Wild Arms Alter Code: F While it remains mostly the same, there are some differences between the original Wild Arms and the remake, for instances: * Tony actually speaks about the Holy Berry, and remarks that about his father's condition. He dismisses his words, saying that they aren't important. * The bomb tool is found in another room of the mayor's house. * There's a chicken that wishes to fly, and if the player grants its wish, it is possible to obtain a reward for it. Later, in another game, it is revealed that because the villagers fears it, it is cooked into a fried chicken. * The mayor tells him to try to head out to Adlehyde, whereas in the original game, he doesn't. * There are more than one berry hanging on a tree, although only one is glowing/gliterring, and the many of them falls from the tree in the subsequent quake. * The Zombie is called Rotting Beast instead, and Rudy doesn't use the Holy Berry. There's also a sidequest that allows Rudy to be welcomed back to village. After obtaining both Raftina (Guardian of Love) and Justine (Guardian of Courage), the party heads out to the Altar of Wind. They find that even Raftina and Justine aren't enough to wake Zephyr. Rudy walks forward to try, both Hanpan and Jack believing that his hope will be enough even when Raftina and Justine doubt it. Although the Guardian of Hope wakes, he is still not fully awakened, saying that Rudy's despair hinders his awakening. Afterwards, the three Guardians disappears from view. The party heads out to the Surf Village, seeing the village clouded in miasma. It seems that after Rudy's action at the Berry Cave the villagers harvest too many of the Holy Berries that the "life of the land weakened, and ominous gas began spreading." Hanpan remarks that it is caused by the villagers' greed. As a villager hesitates about accepting their help, the party move to the side to talk between the three. However, as the gas threatens to spread into the ground, other monsters also emerge, forcing both Cecilia and Jack to battle them, leaving Rudy with the villagers. As the two fights the monsters, Tony claims that he couldn't find a villager ("Uncle Bambolo"), and Rudy and he sets off to find him. They find him running away from a monster similar to the other Rotting Beast. Stepping between the villager and the monster, Rudy aims his ARM, but the man reacts badly, and his reaction hurts Rudy; as a result, when he tries to pull the trigger, his ARM doesn't respond. Jack and Cecilia says that because of he's scared of scaring the villagers away again, his heart refuses to connect with the ARM. Seeing Rudy trying to protect him, the villager questions his reason, and Tony yells that he's just trying to protect them. Hearing the local boy's answer, the villagers one by one stand behind him, supporting him one way or another. As the ARM glows, he remembers what Zepet said to him, and the ARM fires a large beam of energy. Afterwards, he battles the beast (in a duel), and defeats it by shooting a thrown Holy Berry at the monster's direction. As the aftermath, Zephyr is awakened, and the party obtains his medium, and the villagers accepts Rudy again. Category:Wild Arms towns Category:Wild Arms ACF towns Category:Locations